The Perfect Job
by MasterSakura
Summary: FINDING EMPLOYMENT FOR THE EMOTIONALLY CHALLENGED!             sequel to SMILE!, but you do not need to have read it first.                             Enjoy! and please Read and Review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


**The Perfect Job**

_Finding Employment for the Emotionally Challenged!_

_**for those of you that have read 'SMILE!', this can be thought of as its sequel. I'll try to make it at least as funny as its predecessor, maybe more!! Anyway, please enjoy!! PS: I'll try to make fewer spelling mistakes too!!**_

Kero watched as Sakura sat on the couch, flicking though all the available channels to find something to watch. She flicked through the whole spectrum, all 900 channels, twice. Satisfied that there was nothing to watch, she slumped back into the squishy sofa cushions, and sighed.

"There's nothing to watch on TV Kero-chan!"

"Why don't you go to a movie with Tomoyo? Or the mall?"

"I don't have any money. I seriously need a job!"

"Don't complain to me about it, start looking for one!"

"I don't have time for a job. With school, homework, chores, and cheerleading I have no time for a job!!"

"To bad you can't send Yue to work, it's not like he does anything all day, except frown."

"Ya, I don't think I've ever seen him smile except for that one time I ordered him too. And don't think he's going to do that again anytime soon, it looked painful for him."

"Ya, he's just like the guards of Buckingham Palace; serious and unmoving. Sometimes I think-"

"Hey! There's an idea!" Sakura interrupted, "I'll send Yue to be employed as a guard of Buckingham Palace! He doesn't need the money, so he can give it to me!!"

Kero raised an eyebrow sceptically. Then when he realized Sakura was being serious, he began laughing. He laughed so hard, he lost his balance and fell out of mid air, landing in Sakura's juice. "You don't really think they're gonna hire him do you? Besides, what about the fact that he has wings? Are trying to let the general public know you have magic?"

"I'll use the illusion card. As far as anyone will know, Yue will be the perfect candidate for the job; tall, emotionally challenged, with an outstanding resume!'

"And how exactly is he gonna get to work? Travel time is gonna be the killer of your pay check."

"Kero, are you forgetting what you just said? He has wings! Let him use them!! He won't mind getting up early in the morning because he doesn't sleep anyway."

"Whatever. You can tell him."

"Um, Kero-chan?"

"Ya kiddo?"

"Before I call Yue over, could you get out of my juice?" Kero paused and looked down, before realising exactly what she had said.

"Oh, ya, sure."

"I'm kinda thirsty, could you get me another one, too?"

"Uhhh……….sure…"

And with that Kero flew off to the kitchen with the juice glass in his arms. Sakura just hoped the fridge would still be full after the encounter.

After a moment of prayer (for the fridge's sake), she picked up the receiver on the phone next to her and dialled Yukito's number. She could still remember it from her I-am-so-infatuated-with-Yukito-I-make-most-stalkers-look-tame days. A couple of seconds later, Yukito picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Konnichi wa Yukito-san, could I speak with Yue for a moment?"

"Sure Sakura-chan."

Sakura could here Yukito transform into Yue over the phone It sounded to her like something from one of the anime shows she watched on TV every now and then.

"Yes Mistress Sakura?"

"Hey Yue, could you come over to my house for a bit, I need to talk to you."

"I'll be there shortly."

Sakura hung up the phone, knowing that was probably the best goodbye she would get. Now she just had to wait. About five minutes later Yue was at the door. She opened it for him, and he entered silently.

"I've got an idea, and I think your going to like most of it," Sakura began, "How would you like to get a job?"

Yue remained unmoving. Finally… "Job?" Apparently he was surprised, surprised enough that his immaculate grammar failed him, all he could manage was one word.

"Don't worry," Kero butted in, returning from the kitchen with a large glass of fruit punch. "It plays to your strengths, all you have to do is stand there like your doing now. Ya know, doing nothing?"

Either Yue didn't realise he was being insulted, or he didn't care enough to show it. All he did was stare at Sakura, waiting for an explanation.

Sakura continued, "I thought you could work at Buckingham Palace. The guards there just stand there and stay stone-faced all day, and they get paid nicely I'm sure…"

"I don't need money. I don't need a job."

"Exactly! You could give it to me! I really need a job, but I don't have time for one, plus nobody is hiring here in Tomoeda."

"They will not employ a winged figure like myself."

"The illusion card will take care of that, it can make you look perfect for the job, and make your resume look good. To the Palace, you would be the perfect, wingless candidate. Do you and Kero share a brain, because he asked the same questions?"

"Yes, I was given the intelligent half of the cerebrum, he received the less required functions of the mind."

"Like what, imagination? Humour? A non-monotonous voice?" Kero retorted.

"Anyway," Sakura continued yet again, "you apply tomorrow."

"Is that it?"

"I guess so…"

"Then I shall leave." And with that parting phase, Yue spread his wings and departed.

"I think that went well, don't you think Kero-chan?"

"I dunno, I can't wait to hear how his job interview goes, and maybe I'll go with him to work every now and then, so I can play video games against Spiniel!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she thought, Kero could be just as Yue's emotions.


End file.
